descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sara Arkelion
Character Profile Name Sara Arkelion Faction Rank Master Affiliation Schism Corporation (CEO) Alpha Company Aliases Various Age 262 (appears 29) Species 3/8 Garhoon 2/8 Human 1/8 Miraluka 1/8 Morellian 1/8 Shi'ido Height 5'6" Weight 137 lbs. (w/o armor) Eye Color Red/Orange/Gold (Using the Force) Violet (Normal) Hair Color Black Homeworld Naboo Birthworld Tatooine Ex-Husband Aslyn Denethorn Raze Skirata Children Tanisis Arkelion Caiera Arkelion Xiamara Arkelion (Clone) Valerie Denethorn (deceased) Father Theron Arkelion Mother Amberyl Sularem-Arkelion (Deceased) Siblings Robyn Skieldas (Adopted) Masters Retsam Adoy (Briefly) Vascious Relens (Briefly) Asteria deWinter (Informal) Students Asteria deWinter (Briefly) Sara Arkelion was born the only biological daughter of Theron Arkelion and Amberyl Starkiller, on the desert world of Tatooine. As the daughter of one full-blood Garhoon and a member of the Starkiller family, she was raised to be cautious, but not to hide behind a mask all of the time. To that end, she was raised as a Mandalorian, as well as receiving some training as both a bounty hunter and a mercenary, traveling around the galaxy with her parents until the age of 18, when she joined the Jedi. Once she was Knighted, she hadn't been one for very long before the capture and death of her mother at the hands of the Sith sent her spiraling into darkness. She became a Sith Knight and a member of a group based on Korriban until reaching the position of Sith Master, after which point she began "flip-flopping" back and forth between the Sith and Jedi. This went on for a short time before she finally disappeared for several years, returning as a Sith once more before vanishing for years. She reappeared at Naboo, no longer a Sith or Jedi, but she was once again a bounty hunter. In the midst of her first field operation with OmegaPyre, she began to renew contact with old acquaintances and meet new ones. Early Years (12 - 18) Traveling the galaxy as a bounty hunter and mercenary-in-training, Sara had the opportunity to meet, greet, and capture numerous cretins who thought that they could out-run or out-fight a pair of Mandalorians and their daughter. It also was a large part of forming her into the woman she later would become. Through the missions and bounty hunts she joined her parents in, she honed her skills with both melee and ranged weaponry a good deal, as well as picking up knowledge of the Hapan and Huttese languages, and became an apprentice in the Noghri martial art known as Stava. It was very close to her 18th birthday when she earned her "stripes," the pair each of both types of Corellian Bloodstripes that she earned during a three-week long hunt of a particularly vicious pirate that plagued the Corellian Sector. Life is Change... (19 - 26) Around the time that her 18th birthday rolled around, Sara began having what she first thought were hallucinations, but it turned out they were flashes, of the past, of the present, and of the future. Mentioning this to her parents, it was quickly determined that the Force was strong with her, and the decision to sent her to the Jedi was made. Packing her belongings, she bid her parents goodbye and departed. Upon reaching the location of the group that she had joined, it did not take long to be chosen by a Jedi for training. During her training under her tutor in the ways of the Force, Sara's skills with a sword and a lightsaber grew by leaps and bounds, even as her other skills fell behind. While she was a member of this group, she also served in the faction's armed forces, gaining the rank of Captain when her CO retired from active duty. It wasn't too long after the faction was reorganized that events transpired to change her life forever. Around her 20th birthday, she received a ransom demand that indicated that someone had captured her mother. It was only later that she learned that the "someone" was in fact a member of the Jedi's eternal enemy, the Sith. Making the trip to Coruscant as instructed, she brought the money with her, but things took a turn for the worse after she had arrived on-planet; something went awry, and her mother was killed. It was a blow that Sara would not recover from for a very long time, and it was also the moment she fell to the Dark Side. From Coruscant, she traveled to Korriban in the company of a Sith Knight who would later become her first husband, Aslyn Denethorn. During the first 6 years that she spent as a Sith Knight, she trained a few Apprentices, but most of her time was spent honing her skills with her lightsaber at the feet of more experienced and knowledgeable Sith. Any other free time that she had, such as it was, she spent on missions here and there for the Council, sometimes with other Sith, sometimes without. It was during this time that she made the acquaintance of two other Sith who she would know for some time to come: fellow Mandalorian / Sith, Master Vascious Relens, and her then-husband's new Apprentice, Milamber Halo, who later became Darth Octavian. Change is Pain...(27 - 40) During her time as a Sith Knight, and after her 24th birthday, Sara gave birth to a daughter, who also joined the Sith when she reached her 16th birthday. This was to be her last contribution to the Dark Side prior to her ascension to the position of Sith Master at the age of 35. Roughly a week or two before or after her 40th birthday, events transpired to make her return to the Jedi as a Master for several months before she vanished completely, and her daughter disappeared soon after. It was later learned that she had received word of her father simply . . . disappearing shortly before her own disappearance and that of her daughter's. Life is Pain...(41 - current) Her reappearance roughly two or three years later, close to her 43rd birthday, was sudden and unforeseen as she rejoined the Sith once again, but once again, it wasn't for very long; she remained around long enough to alter the balance of power in the then-current Sith before disappearing again, not to reappear until much closer to her 56th birthday. When she did reappear yet again, she had joined the Private Military and Security Contractor known as OmegaPyre, and was one of their top members. No longer a Sith, no longer a Jedi, she had returned to her roots for the most part; she had become a Force-using Bounty Hunter, for all intents and purposes. Since then, she has made the acquaintance of former Apprentice Xander Starkiller's female companion, whom she does not know at this time, as well as taking a student at OmegaPyre. Between the reunion and her disappearance, her skills with both melee and ranged weaponry have been seen to have improved a great deal, as well as her knowledge of the Hapan and Huttese languages becoming nearly complete, and her skill with Stava has likewise grown by leaps and bounds. Personality Sara disdains subtlety and stealth, preferring instead to be direct, as she has found it works the best for her. That is not to say she does not make use of subtlety or stealth, only that when she does, she is far less skilled in their applications then she is with her forte. Exhibiting a definite penchant for sarcastic, and at times, dry and/or slightly eccentric humor, which is misunderstood often, she also knows that peace is NOT the normal state of affairs. Possessions Known Possessions: Her personal clothing, two heavy blasters in thigh-holsters; one DT-57 and one T-6, a custom-built suit of armor (made of Phrik) with all of the following built into the helmet: two holographic displays that consist of a ninety-foot motion tracker and a sophisticated combination of an echolocation / infrared system which allows her to "see" in the dark and see heat sources up to 100 feet - although not as well as someone who can see in the dark naturally without the aid of technology, which also features a built-in commlink. She also owns a repulsor-pack, an HLAF-500 starfighter she's named Nova Strike, and a custom-built Mandalorian saber that hides a single-bladed gold lightsaber. Property Owned: A villa in the Lake Country of Naboo and Schism Corporation. Force Techniques Learned Companions Captain Mercy Varix , Medic and Executive Officer - Alpha Company Captain Serrakhi, Noghri unarmed combat specialist / assassin - Alpha Company Captain Grendo, Rodian demolition specialist / grenadier - Alpha Company Captain Krast, Bothan intelligence specialist / comm. tech - Alpha Company Standard Equipment: Schism Armor (x4), DT-57 (x4), Vibro-shiv (x2). Alpha Company Alpha Company Status: ''' Active '''Locations: Naboo (elsewhere as needed) Starfighters of Choice: A-Wings and X-Wings (currently) Staff: Alpha 1 - Colonel Sara Arkelion - Commanding Officer Alpha 2''' - Captain Mercy Varix, Company Medic - XO '''Alpha 3''' - Sergeant Major Horace Mic - Command Sergeant Major '''First Platoon - Home Guard Alpha 4''' - Captain Serrakhi (Noghri Platoon Leader) '''Alpha 5''' - 2nd Lieutenant Halligan M'Nama '''Alpha 6''' - 2nd Lieutenant Spencer Remmer '''Alpha 7''' - 2nd Lieutenant Rufus Bailey '''Alpha 8''' - 2nd Lieutenant Christopher Chimera '''Alpha 9''' - 2nd Lieutenant Dennis Lamhe '''Second Platoon - Special Ops Alpha 10 - Colonel Sara Arkelion Alpha 11 - 2nd Lieutenant Francisco B'Vari Alpha 12 - 2nd Lieutenant Richard Brendan Jr. Alpha 13 - 2nd Lieutenant John Francis Alpha 14 - 2nd Lieutenant Robert Green Alpha 15 - 2nd Lieutenant Wilbert Token Third Platoon - Demolition Specialists Alpha 16 - Captain Grendo (Rodian Platoon Leader) Alpha 17 - 2nd Lieutenant Ralph Manning Alpha 18 - 2nd Lieutenant Gilbert Ramirez Alpha 19 - 2nd Lieutenant Michael Kevin Alpha 20 - 2nd Lieutenant Horatio Gree Alpha 21 - 2nd Lieutenant David Kurtz Fourth Platoon - Intelligence Specialists Alpha 22 - Captain Krast (Bothan Platoon Leader) Alpha 23 - 2nd Lieutenant Justin Hall Alpha 24 - 2nd Lieutenant Scott Marxis Alpha 25 - 2nd Lieutenant Lewis Deggie Alpha 26 - 2nd Lieutenant Eric Doss Alpha 27 - 2nd Lieutenant Andrew Dunlay Category:Character Category:Female Category:Garhoon Category:Force User Category:Sith Master Category:Mandalorian Category:Self-Exiled Mandalorian Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary Category:Human